Sport in Yarphei
The Grand Yarphese Republic has been a growing sports nation since its creation in 1994. It is the home of many traditional sports, later and "official sports" officially sponsored by the government. The Yarphese population has helped to promote sports interests through schools and community programs. Currently, Yarphei has three official sports: basketball, football and swimming. Traditional sports include Muay Thai, Silat, and other forms of wrestling and martial arts. Yarphei has not yet reached the world stage because of its being new to the world, but it has gained some success, having won the ASEAN Football Competition four times in a row from 2001 to 2007, before being beaten by Vietnam in 2008. Yarphei has entered the olympics in 2000, 2004, 2008, having secured one gold medal (in boxing) two silver medals (in boxing and table tennis) and a bronze medal (in basketball) in 2008. Basketball Basketball is currently the second-most played, most watched, and an official sport of Yarphei. It is run by the Tỗchức Bóngrổ Phờı (KCYPH), the Yarphese Basketball Organization, which holds the KCYPH Basketball Competition every year in August, played on live television. Secondary-school basketball and university basketball is also common from ages 9 to 19. Yarphei has offered basketball camps from ages 5 and up since 2005. In 2008, the Yarphese National Basketball team successfully defeated the United States at the Beijing Summer Olympics, securing a bronze medal. Chess Chess is a major sport in Yarphei, having been supported by the government as a means to stimulate the brain, and it has been introduced into all generations. Yarphese plans to take over Kalmykia are viewed as attempting to put Yarphei on the world stage of chess. Football Soccer in Yarphei is run by the Liênđoàn Bóngđá Phờı (PCYPE), Yarphese Football Federation. It is the second-most watched sport in Yarphei, and the most commonly played. It was attractive to the Yarphese government due to its existing popularity, its being easiness to catch onto, and the ability to manage with little equipment. A PCYPE Yarphese Cup is held every year in January. Yarphei has proven to have a strong football team, having secured the title of ASEAN champion for four championships in a row, but it has had less success on the world stage. It did not qualify for the FIFA World Cup in 2006 or 2010, and did not apply in 2002 or 1998. Thus, the competition has been banned from public airing, although DVDs are still sold. Swimming With almost all of Yarphei being within 100 miles of the ocean, the VLA has supported the introduction of swimming at an early age, to produce world-class swimmers. In 2001, the Neighborhood Pool Act was commissioned in order to ensure that all inland communities had pools. Famous Yarphese swimmers include Yương Yay Liếng (from Singapore) and Trương Thức Phập (from Saigon). Water Basketball When a ball that floats directly on water was accidentally discovered by Singaporean politician Lý Hıễn Rồng, it sparked the idea that water basketball could become the new official sport of Yarphei, differing from western water basketball requires differing rules due to the inability of a basketball to bounce on water. It is currently a common sport in many secondary schools, and continues to grow in influence. Traditional Sports Many sports, termed by the VLA as "traditional sports" originated in Yarphei before VLA takeover, most of them being individual sports such as martial arts, wrestling, and boxing. These differ greatly over Yarphei, and include sports such as Silat, Bokator and Muay Thai. These have been promoted as ways to express provincial identity. Competitions usually take place within certain provinces known for the sport, but programs often provide classes in sports found outside their traditional areas. Category:Yarphei Category:Culture